


We Deserve This

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, In Which They Have A Daughter, M/M, Post-Series Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Domestic Destiel is my weakness.</p><p>I spent the whole day with my 8 month-old niece and I couldn't help but thinking how adorable Dean and Cas would be as dads and it all just makes me really emotional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Destiel is my weakness.
> 
> I spent the whole day with my 8 month-old niece and I couldn't help but thinking how adorable Dean and Cas would be as dads and it all just makes me really emotional.

The sound of sharp wailing as well as incoherent babbling woke Castiel up from his sleep. He cracks one eye open to peek at the clock; its 4:18 am. He grumbles and rolls over towards the other side of the bed where Dean is sleeping soundly.

“Dean…” he murmurs, “come on, Dean, it’s your turn.”

Dean responds with a soft mumble sounding an awful lot like the word ‘no’ and Cas sighs.

“Dean, I swear, if you don’t get up and tend to our daughter, I will kick you. Now, go.”

Dean mumbles again and rolls over to lie on top of Cas, “Can’t. Tired. Sleep. Warm bed.”

Cas is frustrated, but a sleepy and groggy Dean is one of his favorite Deans so he smiles and rolls Dean off of him. He playfully slaps his cheek a few times as their daughter continues to wail through the baby monitor.

Dean groans and bats Cas’ hand away as he sits up in the bed. He rubs his face with his hands and looks over at Cas. “You’re lucky I love her more than you do.” He teases with a smile.

“Yes. She and I are both lucky. Now go.” He pushes Dean off the bed with his foot.

A few seconds later, Dean comes back in the room with teary-eyed daughter in his arms. He flops back on the bed and Cas sits up with them.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Bee?” Cas coos as Dean hands her to him.

“I think she had a nightmare.” Dean answers as Cas holds her against his chest, trying to calm her down.

Cas sits their daughter, Mary, in his lap and she looks up at him with big blue eyes. He kisses her forehead and she smiles up at him. Cas wipes the tears from her face.

“Check if she needs her diaper changed and then put her back to bed. She’ll wake up, again, in a couple of hours and then we can begin our day.” Cas goes to hand her back to Dean, but Dean pouts at him.

“Well, I was thinking that, you know, she could sleep in here with us. Since it’s just for a couple more hours.”

Mary shrieks in agreement and begins clapping and Cas cannot say no to either of them. Between Mary’s happy babbling and Dean’s puppy-dog eyes, which he definitely learned from Sam, he could never say no.

Cas smiles and Dean whoops in excitement, “Come here, baby girl,” he reaches for her, “let’s get your diaper changed and then let’s get back in bed with Papa.” He smiles at her and she laughs.

Dean comes back into the room and lies her down between him and Cas. As soon as her head hits their pillow, she’s out like a light. They both look down and smile at her and lean down to kiss her forehead.

Dean looks back up at Cas and smiles.

“What?” Cas asks.

“Nothing. It’s just…” he sighs contently, “I never thought I would end up here, you know? We lived the kind of life where we could never have this and I just…”

Cas leans in to kiss him, “I know, Dean. I’m glad we ended up here, too.”

“Even though you’re human?”

Cas sighs and wonders how many times he has to tell Dean that it was his own choice to give up his wings and that he would do it over and over and over again if he had to. “You know the answer to that, Dean.”

“I know.” He smiles shyly.

“I love you.” Cas tell him.

Dean kisses him, “I love you too, Cas.”

They fall asleep to the sound of Mary’s light snoring, only to wake up less than an hour later with her slapping Dean’s face with slobbery hands and he groans, “Papa, it’s your turn.”

Cas wakes up and kisses Dean’s forehead before scooping Mary in his arms and taking her out to get ready for their day.


End file.
